


Bi-curious

by Arbelaez96



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: DAVID BECKHAM - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbelaez96/pseuds/Arbelaez96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fue una mañana como cualquiera en la que Virginia Potts iba al cuarto de su jefe, después de un fin de semana, para deshacerse de la basura que seguro le había dejado. Pero nunca llego a pensar lo que vería ese día.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bi-curious

Fue una mañana como cualquiera en la que Virginia Potts iba al cuarto de su jefe, después de un fin de semana, para deshacerse de la basura que seguro le había dejado.  
Ella había notado algo extraño en las oraciones que habían usado los de la lavandería sobre la ropa que estaba recogiendo, pero como siempre había asentido formalmente y se había marchado sin preguntar demasiado, al fin y al cabo nunca le había gustado conocer las historias o los chismes de las mujeres con las que Tony se acostaba, así era más fácil despacharlas sin ningún remordimiento.  
Al entrar al cuarto se llevó una gran sorpresa que no pudo ocultar, deteniéndose por completo alcanzando a mandarse una mano a la boca para reprimir las malas palabras que intentaban escapar de ahí.  
Su jefe estaba desparramado a través de la cama, boca abajo, roncando un poco más bajito de lo normal. Ninguna cobija cubría su despampanante cuerpo desnudo. Nunca alcanzo a imaginar que la vista desde atrás fuera de tal manera, ella se acordaba de haberlo visto sin camisa varias veces, pero no recordaba una espalda tan prominente y con tantos músculos, y tan marcados, como si hubiera estado yendo al gimnasio en los últimos meses. Pero ella sabía que no era verdad, ya que se la pasaba encerrado, en el taller con sus juguetes o en su cuarto con sus… bueno también con sus juguetes.  
Pero al acercarse un poco más, algo que sentía antiético por la vulnerable posición en la que se encontraba el dueño de la empresa en la que ella trabajaba, se dio cuenta que ese hombre era un poco más grande que su jefe.  
Y a medida que sus pies continuaban el camino hacia la cama, se encontró con un hombre rubio, no castaño, rubio. Sus pensamientos no lograban encajar, y fueron bastantes los segundos hasta que su mente propuso un escenario viable para todo lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos, solo eso podía ser, ¿no? Pero no podía ser verdad, nunca se lo imaginó y muchos menos se imaginó en esa posición: Sacando como basura de la cama de Anthony Edward Stark a uno de los hombres más espectaculares que había podido ver en su corta vida.  
Ella trató de pegarse al procedimiento de siempre, siguiendo las reglas que ella misma se había impuesto, pero en medio de sus miradas insinuantes que no lograba contener y los cumplidos que le había estado mandando este ángel caído del cielo, y del gimnasio claramente, le concedió un duchazo y le entregó su ropa ya limpia y planchada, entendiendo en ese momento el alboroto de la lavandería esta mañana.  
El hombre ya duchado y oliendo como su jefe, vestía un traje gris y una camisa blanca, con los primeros botones desabotonados, la corbata en el bolsillo y el saco por encima del hombro. Salió por la puerta principal dejándole saludos a Stark con un acento de Inglaterra bastante marcado, y un número en un Post-It, que no parecía falso en lo absoluto.  
Apenas Virginia lo vio partir corrió lo más rápido que pudo en sus tacones de trece centímetros hacia el taller donde seguramente iba a encontrar a Tony.  
Cerca de la puerta de vidrio recupero su compostura, puso su código y de la manera más profesional que pudo, se acercó a su jefe ignorando aquello que pudiera estar haciendo, le pasó el Post-It y le reportó los saludos que le habían sido mandados. Sin importarle el color carmesí de los cachetes del hombre en frente de ella, giró sobre sus tacones y caminó hacia la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, recordando en cada paso todo lo que le había tocado vivir en esos dos años en Stark Industries y pensando en todo lo que le tocaría en un futuro.  
________________________________________  
Un par de años después, sentada en la parte trasera de la limosina, mientras ojeaba una revista de chismes que había comprado por simple deseo de romper la rutina, vio en una de las primeras páginas a un hombre rubio tomado de la mano de quien parecía ser su prometida, la cual al instante Virginia logró reconocer como Victoria de las Spice Girls.  
No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se fue formando en su rostro al reconocer también a ese hombre que alguna vez había visto desnudo en la cama de Tony Stark.  
The end.


End file.
